LotR Young Estel Drabble Series
by Numenora
Summary: A list of drabbles ranging from 100 to 900 words, showing Estel Aragorn as a child from age 2 years to 14 years. Most are Gen dealing with Elrond's relationship with Estel, but a few have implied slash but is very, very mild in content each is labeled.


Young Estel Series

A/N: A few of these you may have read as a part of the other LotR drabble series posted. What I have done here is list the drabbles with Estel (Aragorn) as a child. His ages will range from 2yrs to adolescence (these are chronological per age, not when work was completed). The word-count will range from 100 to 900 and the ratings will be G-PG (for implied slash). I hope you enjoy them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Hope Cometh  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 2-yr-old Estel, mentions of Gilraen, Elladan and Halbarad  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Warm and fuzzy  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2933 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, A first meeting. For tolkienweekly Challenge: 'Shy'

Elrond watched as Elladan entered the gates to the Last Homely House, followed closely by Lady Gilraen and Halbarad of the Dúnedain Rangers.

As the small party dismounted, The Lord got his first real look at the small child being handed down from his mother's arms.

"Welcome to Imladris, Lady Gilraen and Lord Halbarad." Moving closer to the dark-haired little boy, "Hello there, Penneth."

Not at all shy, a small hand grasped one long black braid as the boy smiled tiredly at Elrond. Totally charmed, the Peredhel took the two-year-old into his arms, kissed him and said, "Welcome home, Estel."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Trust  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 2-yr-old Estel  
Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Warm and fuzzy

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: TA 2933 in Rivendell.

Feedback: Yes, Estel's first of many lessons. For tolkienweekly Challenge: Furry.

Elrond chuckled to himself as he observed the dubious look on Estel's face. The child had been with them for four months now since Elladan brought him and his mother to Rivendell.

The Lord thought it best to start the boy's lessons on respecting nature early; that's why he was sitting patiently on the ground, holding a lemming—its stout, furry body scurrying inside his robed lap.

"Come now, Estel; I promise it won't bite." Amusement shone from kind, gray eyes.

The dark-haired child walked tentatively towards his foster-father, finally caressing the brown rodent.

Exclaiming with eyes alight, "Soft, Ada!"

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Bonding  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 2-yr-old Estel

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Warm and fuzzy  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2933 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, A change befalls the Lord of Rivendell. A sequel of sorts to 'Hope Cometh.'

A/N: A sweet drabble to get me out of hot water with ginnywade! smooches

The Elves of Imladris were of varying opinions of Lord Elrond these days. Some thought his behavior a welcomed change; others thought that his human half was showing some malady hidden until now. But loved ones adored seeing this side to him, missing since Arwen was born.

"Where to, Estel?" Elrond asked the 2-yr-old clinging to his back, small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Water, Ada!" Estel giggled.

"Water it is!" He exclaimed excitedly, galloping off towards the shallow pond beyond the Last Homely House.

He returned quite wet, sleepy toddler snuggled close.

"Love you, Ada."

"Love you more, Estel."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Sparing The Rod  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 2-yr-old Estel, Gilraen, Elladan, and Elrohir

Rating: G  
Genre: Drabble (200 words)  
Warnings: Warm and fuzzy  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2933 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, More changes for the Lord of Rivendell. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble challenge: 'Dessert'

A/N: A sequel of sorts to 'Hope Cometh' and 'Bonding'

Lady Gilraen shook her in disapproval as Estel asked, "More, Ada?" There had to be at least eight different desserts on the supper table between Elrond and the 2-yr-old.

"No, Estel—you cannot," Gilraen said, refusing to give in to the pout forming on the adorable face.

"Please?" Estel smiled charmingly.

"Elrond, please say something—don't encourage him." She was losing her patient with both of them.

"Perhaps just one more to make him happy," Elrond compromised.

"Fine! Just don't look to me when someone gets ill." She stood up to leave the table.

"Agreed," Lord Elrond stated as Estel lifted the spoon filled with cake.

Later that night, the pitiful moan of a bellyache was heard throughout the Last Homely House.

Gilraen was not sympathetic to the suffering. "It serves you right for eating so many desserts! You just would not listen to me."

Elladan patted her shoulder, saying, "Please don't be too upset; it is very hard to say no to Estel."

Elrohir agreed with his twin. "It is—especially when he pouts."

Elrond wore a chagrined look on his green-tinged face. This is what usually happens when one allows themselves to be overfed sweets by a 2-yr-old.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Color Me Loved  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Elrond, 3-yr-old Estel, Erestor.

Rating: G/PG  
Genre: Drabble (900 words)  
Warnings: More warm and fuzzies, implied slash.  
Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.  
Timeline: TA 2934 in Rivendell.  
Feedback: Yes, More Ada and Ion bonding in Rivendell. For lotrallslash Daily Drabble Challenge: 'Rainbow'

Erestor walked swiftly down the hall towards Elrond's study. There wasn't actually any urgent business he needed to discuss with his Lord, but he wanted to let him know that he had returned from Lothlórien and to give him the missives from Lady Galadriel; then go to his chambers to wash off the grime from his long journey. It wouldn't do for him to greet Glorfindel covered with dirt—not that his love would mind in the least.

As he made to knock, he noticed the door was ajar. That's odd, he thought. Elrond never leaves his door open; not even in summer when the weather warranted it. Strange. Not giving it further thought, Erestor knocked on the solid wooden door.

"Enter," came the distracted response. "Erestor! I did not expect you back today; why didn't you send word that I might greet you properly?" Elrond was genuinely pleased to see his advisor home.

"I'm hardly a guest, Hir-nin," Erestor laughed--charmed by Elrond's mood, embracing him as he came near.

The Lord of Imladris had been jovial and untroubled for several months, now. Erestor, Glorfindel and the Twins had noticed the change which began nearly a year prior; the advent of a small human child had been the catalyst. Estel Elrondion (born Aragorn II, son of the late Arathorn II).

The child arrived with his mother and immediately captured the Peredhel's heart. It was both wonderful and fearful to see; fearful since the boy was mortal and one day would break this friend's ancient heart. Erestor pushed that thought aside; years would it be before that happened.

Handing him the sealed parchments, Erestor made close the door.

"Tell me, meldir—what news of Lórien? No, please, Erestor; leave the door open." Elrond moved back to his cluttered desk, adding the missives to the piles.

"Very well, meldir," he was puzzled still, but didn't question the reason. He sat before Elrond and the two began discussing his sojourn to the Golden Woods.

What Erestor didn't know was that in his absence, 3-yr-old Estel had taken to visiting his ada in Elrond's study or any place that he was known to frequent. So, to that end, Lord Elrond gave strict instructions for all doors to his private sanctums (except the apothecary) to be left open as the knobs were too high and the weight too heavy for the child to manage.

Just then, a high-pitched child's voice rang out through the halls, "Ada...Brew! Ada...wed!" Estel had developed a pronounced lisp as he'd learned more words these past months—colors were his favorite.

A little body came barreling into the study passing by Erestor, creating a small whirlwind. "Wed, Ada, wed and brew! Wed and brew!" The child jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calmly, Estel! What is the matter?" Elrond became nearly excited as Estel, the child's mood contagious.

"Wed up high—brew up high!" He giggled as he tried catching his breath.

It was then that Elrond noticed that Estel's wavy hair was damp. "Did you just come from a bath, ion?"

"No, Ada Elwond. The rain, the rain!"

He hadn't realized that it was raining; getting up to peer out of the window, he saw that the grounds were newly wet, though the rain had stopped.

"Kome see, Ada, preese!" He was jumping again.

"Very well, Estel; but look who's here." Pointing to Erestor. Estel blinked twice before recognizing the seated elf.

"Westor! Westor, kome see wed and brew!" He grabbed both elves' hands and pulled them as best he could towards the door.

They followed amusedly behind the boy and found themselves in the courtyard. Estel began jumping up and down again as he pointed up to the sky where a huge rainbow arched overhead.

"Wed and brew, Ada—see! See!"

A huge smiled broke out on Elrond's and Erestor's faces to see the rainbow and Estel's excitement over it. He'd shown the 3-yr-old smaller rainbows at the falls around Rivendell and even one in the sky after a rainstorm; but this was the first time that Estel had found one on his own and he was truly excited.

"It's wonderful, ion-nin! I can see the red and blue. What other colors do you see?" He asked his son.

Estel thought for a moment and then shouted out, "Gween!"

"And what else? Red. Blue. Green and..." Elrond coaxed as he enunciated each color properly.

A charming, deep frown broke out before Estel announced happily, "Puppy!"

Erestor chuckled and Elrond fought his own as he corrected the child, "Yes, Estel; but it is pronounced 'pur-ple,'" he stressed the syllables so that Estel could grasp the word.

But, Estel became confused and a deep frown appeared on his small brow. He knew that 'puppy' was a word, for his ada had shown him this particular puppy just the other day. Elrond was still waiting for the boy to say purple, but he never notice the little brown and white puppy sitting on the front steps. Estel had spied him while he was trying to remember his colors.

Smiling again, Estel said, "Pupple!" Just then the little dog came running past the two elves and small boy. Estel took off running after him yelling, "Kome back, pupple—kome back!"

Erestor and Elrond looked at each other, then burst-out laughing at the situation; then they went running after the boy and the 'pupple.'

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: No!

Author: Númenora

Pairing/Characters: Estel, Legolas, Arwen

Rating: G

Timeline: TA 2934 in Imladris

Warning: Warm and Fuzzy, Pre-slash. _Italics_ denotes stressed words and thoughts

Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it!

Summary: 3-year-old Estel refuses to bathe (No Filthy-Ranger Jokes! smirk)

Challenge: lotrallslash Daily Drabble 'Water'

Word-count: 100

Please, Estel—You have to wash up for supper," Arwen pleaded to the mud-covered three-year-old.

He was a sight to behold...mud from head to toe.

"No!" He shrieked loudly.

Arwen lost her patience with the adorable child; orphan or no, he _was_ bathing tonight! She reached for him, but he fled into the hall outside the bathing chamber, straight into the blond Mirkwood Prince.

"Where are you off to, Young One?" Legolas inquired.

Estel's eyes grew wide at the beautiful elf. "He refuses to bathe." Arwen informed.

"Is this true, Penneth?" Legolas asked.

With a dreamy look, Estel breathed, _"No!"_

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Hand to Hand 1/1  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Adolescent Estel  
Rating: G

Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Pre-slash (smirk)

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: Pre-WR in Rivendell.

Feedback: Yes, Estel's faces his limitations. For tolkienweekly Challenge: Strength.

Estel gently closed the door to his ada's study. He had gone there to ask Lord Elrond for some herbs that would help make him strong like the elfling children he played with.

But ada told him that there were other strengths that he had in abundance; like character. Elrond was the wisest of elves and men—everyone said so. But sometimes he just didn't understand.

Estel squared his shoulders as he returned to the practice fields to spar with Idril.

"Hurry up, Estel; it is our turn." Idril said.

_I will never live down losing to a girl—again!_

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Courting Legolas  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Estel/Legolas  
Rating: G/PG

Genre: Drabble (100 words)  
Warnings: Slash, slightly AU; warm and fuzzy

Disclaimer: Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

Timeline: Pre-War in Rivendell during the Prince's visit.

Feedback: Yes, Legolas endures a persistent teen.

Legolas breathed in relief as he reached the grotto. The human child Estel was driving him insane.

"There you are, Legolas! I thought I lost you," The 14-year-old said.

The Prince groaned. "What do you want, Child?" He found the boy to be charming (almost irresistible), but annoying.

"To tell you that I've decided we should bond with each other—not this minute—but one day." He declared brightly.

"What?" Eyes wide.

"Elladan, Elrohir and me discussed it. You and me will bond!"

"That's you and _I_, Estel—you and I will bond," Legolas corrected.

Estel smiled brighter. "I accept!"

Please review

A/N: I hope you liked these; I plan to write more showing Estel as a child—especially showing his relationship with Elrond as I see it and would like to believe it should have been.


End file.
